


Roommates VIII

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [23]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Clubbing, Consensual Blood Drinking, Consent, Established Relationship, Ghost!kuroko, Human!Kagami, M/M, Vampire club, Vampire!Aomine, Vampires, club scene, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “There’s this new club that just opened up in Roppongi,” Aomine answered, pushing back his already slicked hair. Kagami lowered his gaze, taking in his ensemble. He looked good. Really good, actually. Wearing all blues and blacks. “And we’re going,” Aomine finished. “In case that wasn’t clear.”Kagami groaned. Clubs weren’t exactly his scene. He’d been dragged to more than his fair share by Himuro back in America. Hell, there wasn’t a club in the greater Los Angeles area that his brother hadn’t hit up at least twice. “Do we have to?”
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Roommates [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Roommates VIII

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my last installment was an ensemble fic and I feel like the OT3 (you know, the ones who started this whole AU) didn't get enough 'screen time.' So...here they are~
> 
> Keep a look out for some other familiar faces in this fic.  
> Beta'd by my always outstanding sibling, JD~  
> Please enjoy!!

Kagami had been through it. What a week! First, he was told there was a threat to his family -- well, Aomine’s family, but since he and Himuro were a pretty big part of it, he sort of considered them as such -- then he found out that there were vampires who’d been born that way. Originals, who were more powerful than anything he’d ever imagined. Then, after that, he was locked in the Akashi Mansion while everyone else -- it seemed -- got to go and be a hero and…

And then they had a big game against their rival school.

Anyway, Kagami was tired. Exhausted. And ready to spend a quiet evening at home.

“We’re going out!” Aomine announced the moment Kagami set his bag on the couch.

Kagami blinked. “What?” 

“You heard me, Tiger,” Aomine said, gracefully prowling toward him. “You showered after your game, right?” He leaned in, sliding his nose up the side of Kagami’s neck and giving him a sniff. “Ooh, good.” He turned his head. “Tetsu, grab him something decent to wear, yeah?”

“I’m already on it, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko answered, halfway phased through the bedroom door.

“Perfect.” Aomine turned toward Kagami and grinned, his fangs glinting. “I can’t wait to try this place.”

However, before Aomine could push him toward the hallway, Kagami dug his heels into the carpet, spinning around and frowning at his vampirical boyfriend. “What the fuck?”

“Language, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko breathed from right behind him, his voice like vapor. “I brought a couple of options, but I think he’ll look best in red.”

“Seconded,” Aomine said, ignoring Kagami’s outburst. “Though, he looks good in blue, too.”

Kagami was already halfway out of his shirt -- courtesy of Kuroko -- when he managed to pull away. “Seriously, what the actual fuck?” he panted. “Why are you both in such a hurry? And where the hell are we going?”

In the back of his mind, Kagami thought it might be a dinner at Akashi’s. Which, he immediately dismissed as a possibility, given his boyfriends’ enthusiasm. But they’d only been back in their apartment for a day or two -- Furihata had insisted they stay until he was absolutely sure it was safe to return. Given how out of sorts Akashi had been -- and Kagami just wanted to watch a movie or something.

“There’s this new club that just opened up in Roppongi,” Aomine answered, pushing back his already slicked hair. Kagami lowered his gaze, taking in his ensemble. He looked good. Really good, actually. Wearing all blues and blacks. “And we’re going,” Aomine finished. “In case that wasn’t clear.”

Kagami groaned. Clubs weren’t exactly his scene. He’d been dragged to more than his fair share by Himuro back in America. Hell, there wasn’t a club in the greater Los Angeles area that his brother hadn’t hit up at least twice. “Do we have to?”

To Kagami’s surprise, it was Kuroko who pouted. “Does Kagami-kun not want to go?” 

That got him. Damn those big eyes of his. “No, it’s not that I don’t want to. I was just hoping--”

“Then that settles it!” Aomine cheered, stripping Kagami of the rest of his clothes. “I just know you’re going to love it!”

Kagami did not, in fact, love it. 

There was always a weird feeling that accompanied a Night Out. The strange mix of excitement and dread, the fear of the unknown. All that. And Kagami felt it all as he glared up at the flashy neon sign which read, ‘The Spider’s Web.’

“Shit, this is it!” Aomine said from beside him. There was a line. But of course, there was. Aomine had mentioned that it had only just opened up. People were probably dying to get in.

Or they were already dead. As Kagami noted the amazing amount of vampires around them.

Again, it wasn’t like vampires wore collars around their necks or signs that gave them away. But they were all just...so obvious. Maybe because it was nighttime. But they were all just happily flashing their fangs and leaning into the people beside them.

“Just what kind of a club is this, anyway?” Kagami asked as the couple a few people ahead of them was let in.

“It’s a vamp bar,” Aomine answered and Kagami rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, obviously,” he replied dryly. “But, like, what...happens in there?” He knew he was blushing. Even if he couldn’t feel his cheeks burning, he could tell by the smirk Aomine sent his way.

“Do not be alarmed, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, still invisible beside them. “I read up on The Spider’s Web before we decided to go.”

“Yeah,” Kagami grumbled. “ _ We _ .”

But Kuroko continued, unfazed, “Every human has to sign a waiver,” he said.

Kagami raised his brows, trying to ignore the way his heartbeat picked up. “Not doing much to calm me down, Kuroko.” 

“My apologies, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said and then went on. “Once you select your option, you’ll be given a wristband,” he said. “It will inform the vampires of your preference.” He floated forward and Kagami snapped out of it and moved up in line.

“My...preference?” he questioned.

“Being that you’re my property,” Aomine said smoothly, slinging an arm over Kagami’s shoulders. “It’ll make sure no other vamps get any ideas.”

Kagami glared at him. “I’m not your proper--”

“Next,” a deep voice called them forward. Kagami hadn’t even noticed they’d reached the front of the line. “How many?” asked the bouncer, a tall guy with blond hair and a mean mug.

“Two,” Aomine answered and then whispered so only Kagami and Kuroko could hear, “and a half.”

The man, who was human as far as Kagami could tell, gave them a once over, patting them down, before he opened the door and jerked his head toward it. “Enjoy your night.” 

Normally, when the door to a club opened, Kagami would suddenly hear the music loud and clear, after listening to the muffled thumping of the bass from outside. But the room they entered was still rather quiet.

“Waivers and wristbands here,” a different man said. He was thin and wore glasses. Though, Kagami wasn’t sure how he could see with his eyes closed like that. “Did you pre-register online?”

Kagami frowned. If Aomine and Kuroko had been planning this all day, they could have at least done that for him. “Uh, no,” he apologized.

“Not to worry,” the man replied. “We’re still rather new, so not everyone is aware that’s an option.” He looked far too professional -- read: shifty -- to be the person who handed out wristbands. But then Kagami noticed his golden nametag with the words ‘manager’ below it. “Simply fill this out and then we’ll get you in.”

Kagami did as he was told and, when it came time to make his selection, he chose carefully. There were a few options. The first was ‘Just Looking’, followed by ‘Taken,’ then ‘Open’ with an asterisk and a wall of text below it, and finally ‘Free/Any.’ 

Well, his choice was easy enough. He was very happily Taken. Though most certainly not anyone’s property. He shot Aomine a look as the manager put an orange band around his wrist.

“All right. You’re all set,” he said before stepping toward another door. “Please enjoy your night at The Spider’s Web.” And then there it was, the familiar pounding of the bass and the music, hitting him like a wall.

There were people everywhere. And Kagami had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. He didn’t like crowds. Not like this. It reminded him of too many lousy clubs Himuro had dragged him to when they were still very much underage.

“Whoa, easy,” Aomine said from beside him, linking their arms and stopping Kagami from bumping into a writhing couple. “Hey, let’s get you a drink, mm?” 

Kagami let himself be led toward the bar. The music wasn’t as loud there, away from the dance floor. He’d barely sat down before someone handed him a menu. It was a small sheet of paper, printed with neat text and wrapped in a fancy cover.

“We change our drink specials weekly,” the bartender said, blinking large eyes up at Kagami. “Please take your time.” 

“Hey,” Aomine interrupted, resting his fist on the countertop. “Aren’t you going to offer him anything to eat?” 

The bartender paled -- though he was already pretty pale to begin with, Kagami thought -- and immediately apologized, bowing his head. “Please excuse me!” 

Kagami felt bad for the guy. They’d just opened. And it wasn’t like Kagami knew they were supposed to give the humans free refreshments -- Aomine informed him after. Apparently, he’d done his homework, but completely ignored the pre-registration option in his excitement.

“Here you are, Sir.” The bartendered returned with a bowl of pistachios. “Please excuse me again,” he said, giving another bow. A guest raised their empty glass at the other end of the bar and the man bowed even lower. “Please, excuse me.” And then he was gone.

“You didn’t have to yell at him,” Kagami said, grabbing a handful of pistachios and chowing down. In his defense, he’d been blindsided the moment he got home, so it wasn’t like he’d eaten dinner. “These are good,” he added through a mouthful.

“And high in iron,” Kuroko added, slipping his arm into Kagami’s and popping a few more into his mouth, just to taste them. Kagami shivered as he was partially possessed.

“Kuroko, what happened to you asking before you--”

“You can order a drink later,” Aomine interrupted him, grabbing Kagami’s free hand and dragging him toward the dance floor. Kagami half expected him to say something like ‘I love this song’ or the like, but the music wasn’t particularly...dancey?

In fact, it had slowed down a bit. It almost sounded…sensual? 

Kagami flushed. He wasn’t the best dancer. He never claimed to be. But when it came to slow dancing, bumping and grinding, he was miserable. “Ao--”

“C’mere,” Aomine cut him off, pulling his body flush against his as he maneuvered them onto the floor. He pressed a thigh between Kagami’s legs, causing him to release a surprised squeak. “I’ve been waiting all week for this,” Aomine admitted, lowering his head to the juncture between Kagami’s neck and shoulder.

Kagami shivered again. This time from his boyfriend’s cool breath against his overheated skin. Kuroko was still in possession of his other arm, but he didn’t mind. After all, it wasn’t like he had any moves to bust, as it were. 

Still, when he felt the prick of one of Aomine’s fangs against his flesh, he reared back, his eyes wide. He didn’t want to draw attention, so he hissed, “What the hell are you doing?” 

Aomine just blinked lazily at him and lifted his brows. “Um...biting you?” 

Again, Kagami rolled his eyes. “Yeah, obviously, but, uh…” He swallowed, gaze darting to the side. “We’re in public, you know.” 

There was a pause before Aomine chuckled, pulling Kagami back toward him. “Yeah, that’s the idea, Tiger.” 

Then it hit him. A vamp bar. How excited Aomine had been to go. This was his plan from the beginning. 

“You dragged me here so you could,” Kagami began and then lowered his voice, “bite me in public?”

But it was Kuroko who answered. “Aomine-kun likes when people watch.” 

Suddenly, Kagami was reminded of the first -- and only -- time that had happened. It was when Himuro had first come over to see his new apartment, bringing a hungry Murasakibara along with him. One thing led to another and… well, Kagami tried not to think about it. But he’d definitely forbidden Aomine from sucking his blood in front of his brother ever again.

But Aomine had liked it. Of course, he had. He was a possessive guy. And what better way to show ownership than by ‘taking what was yours’ in front of a room packed with humans and vampires, alike.

“I get it,” Kagami sighed. “But I wish you’d fessed up before forcing me to come.” There was a slight tingle in his arm as Kuroko released him, floating over to hover beside Aomine, visible once more. If anyone saw him, they didn’t say anything.

“Are you really opposed, Kagami-kun?” he asked. He and Aomine exchanged glances. “Because-”

Kagami sighed again and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I’m not...opposed, okay? I’m just--” He closed his eyes. “Just gimme a minute to prepare myself.” 

“Shit,” Aomine breathed, pulling Kagami closer and hugging him tightly. “I thought...fuck, I thought we’d scared you off or something.” 

Kagami wanted to laugh at that. He was dating a ghost and a vampire. His soul was tied to the former. And he’d just survived a mini-vacation at the Akashi Mansion because three ancient vampires decided they wanted to have a little fun.

“It takes a bit more than that to scare me, these days,” Kagami replied with a snort.

Again, Kuroko and Aomine looked at each other. “Ah, that is a relief, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said before drifting forward and placing an icy kiss on his cheek. 

“So,” Aomine said after a beat. “Have you had enough time to--”

Kagami groaned at his boyfriend’s impatience, but it was only half-hearted. “Yes. Yes. Fine,” he answered with a chuckle. “Just...don’t make fun of me if I close my eyes, okay?” 

Aomine smiled. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Tiger.” He nosed the side of his neck again, breathing deep. “Fuck, you smell delicious.” 

Kuroko floated behind Kagami, placing chilly hands on his shoulders, his wispy voice right by his ear. “I am glad you agreed to this, Kagami-kun,” he began. “Because...Aomine-kun isn’t the only one who likes when people watch.”

But Kagami didn’t have a chance to respond, because Aomine had bit down, his fangs piercing his skin with the familiar white-hot burn that quickly changed into something pleasurable, swirling through Kagami’s entire body and making him weak in the knees. Kagami gripped the back of Aomine’s head, his other hand reaching for one of Kuroko’s on his shoulder.

He gasped, arching his back, his eyes wide open. But it wouldn’t have mattered if he closed them or not. Because to Kagami, at that moment, they were the only three people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, ho ho~ So, I know some of y'all noticed those other members from Touou.  
> But if you're wondering about the name of the club...well, wait until you meet the owner later~
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
